companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wehrmacht Structures
The following is a list of available structures that could be built by the Wehrmacht faction. All these structures are built by Pioneers. Headquarters The Wehrmacht Headquarters is the main base of operations on the frontlines. In skirmish or on some campaign missions, it is automatically on the field. This is where Pioneer Squads are deployed. If it is destroyed, it can be repaired by them within a few minutes. This structure usually dictates the outcome of battle; a destroyed HQ usually meant doom for the side that owns it, as the aggressor is already powerful enough to destroy it completely. The difference between Wehrmacht's Headquarters from the others is that it upgrades itself completely; the escalating battlefield conditions will allow it to unlock the primary structures that deploy the faction's finest units. Wehrmacht Quarters Basically, this structure is a bunker, housing the brunt of the Wehrmacht's light and medium infantry sections. It houses Volksgrenadiers, MG42 Heavy Machine Gun Teams, Motorcycles or the Schwimmwagen Type 166s and Snipers. It costs 220 manpower and 15 fuel to construct. Krieg Barracks From the outside, it looks like a garage. But make no mistake, it deploys the backbone of the Wehrmacht's offensive forces. It deploys Grenadier Squads, SdKfz 251 Half-tracks, Gr.34 80mm Mortar Teams and Pak 38 50mm Anti-tank Guns. It costs 220 manpower and 25 fuel to construct. Sturm Armory It deploys SdKfz 234 Armoured Car, StuG IVs, Officers and Nebelwerfers. The escalation to Assault Phase happens in nearly every game. It's a required upgrade to research LMG42s for Grenadiers, the Flammenwerfer upgrade for the Haltrack, the Smoke grenade usage for the 8.1cm mortar crew and finally, it's required to build the Sturm Armory. Due to the great synergy with Blitzkrieg, Tier 3 is heavily used with Stormtroopers. Stormtroopers provide the AT (Anti-Tank) and improved anti-infantry capabilities like Grenadiers, but also camo, can use bundled grenades (unlocked at Assault Phase) and with Battle Phase, can obtain MP44s, which can decimate infantry in a close-up battle. It costs 240 manpower and 35 fuel to construct. Panzer Command The Panzer Command can be used to deploy Knight's Cross Holders, Ostwind Flakpanzers, Panzer IVs, and Panthers. In order to build this structure, you must upgrade your headquarters to Escalate to Battle Phase. Kampfkraft Centre (Translated: Combat Power Center) This structure is unique to the Wehrmacht, as it is the sole base building that provides the necessary training and equipment for soldiers and vehicles, enabling them to intall new equipment and be more experienced in the field. This is the building that provides the veterancy that all the Wehrmacht units lack during the early parts of battle. It is a global upgrade structure, meaning that it will affect every unit in the field, regardless of distance. Even if the structure is destroyed, the upgrades will still be intact. This is an advantage to the faction's part as every unit will benefit from the veterancy, without even fighting on the frontlines. It costs a mere 100 manpower to construct this structure. There are four types of units that this structure can upgrade: Infantry squads, Support Units, Vehicles and tanks. Each type has 3 levels of upgrades available, and each level has different costs. Level 1 is the Veteran upgrade. It allows for infantry to be more experienced in combat, increasing their accuracy, firing rate and survivability. It is denoted by a silver diamond. Level 2 is the Crack upgrade. It gives more training to infantry, making them more aggressive and tactical, increasing their survivability. Tank crews will deploy an extra gunner on their pintle-mounted guns. It is denoted by two silver diamonds. Level 3 is the Elite upgrade. It is the final upgrade available to all types of units. Infantry is now highly experienced and will be highly survivable. StuG IVs, StuH 42s and Panzer IVs will get more armor in the form of armor skirts and various armor plating installed around it. It is denoted by three silver diamonds. The table below shows the details of each upgrade, what the particular upgrade affects and costs. *